Undertale OC Wiki:Page organization
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page outlines how the pages on the wiki should be organized. General article organization An article is a main page explaining the content of, or closely related to Undertale OCs. All main namespace pages are considered articles with the exception of the Main Page. The first paragraph (introduction) of an article should be a short description of its topic, stating what it is. Empty sections are to be omitted from the article. The first mentioning of the article's topic is always bolded. Article header TITLE : is a template used to change the title that is displayed on the article from the actual article name. Tocright : is a template that puts the Table of Contents to the right. It is used on pages where the Table of Contents is too large and putting it on the right side does not obstruct the other content. Pages containing infoboxes in the header mustn't use this template as it will push the infobox to the bottom. Templates : The templates section as found on the Templates Policy page in the specific order found on the same page. Page body Page body is the main content of the article, containing all the information about the topic. Sectioning of the body is done depending on the type of the page. More information can be found below. Article footer Trivia : Trivia sections are bullet-point lists located at the end of the main content of an article containing interesting, little-known facts that cannot be incorporated into an article effectively. Trivia takes the lowest priority, meaning any information should be attempted to be added to the main text before being placed in trivia. If several trivia points can be lumped into a category, do it. (ex: if Sans's trivia mentions there is a connection to Gaster 3 times, add a "Gaster" subsection in Relationships). Trivia must be true. References : References and citations are placed at the end of an article, above navboxes but below Trivia. Navboxes : Navboxes are templates used for navigation. They contain links to articles related to the article they are placed on. Navboxes are meant to be placed below all sections. List of all navboxes can be found here. Categories : Categories are displayed at the bottom bar on pages and are useful for grouping information as well as navigation. Note that some templates auto-add categories to an article, so additionally adding categories to an article is unnecessary. Adding irrelevant categories to articles is prohibited by the wiki rules. OC Pages OC pages should use template as an infobox and the respecting Navbox to the Type as a navbox. They all need to be in the OCs category as well as in the subcategories of it. OC page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Biography Profile Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Introduction A brief description of the character. Biography An account of the notable events in the character's life. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual author. A middle-ground between succinct and lengthy is preferred. If needed, this section may be divided into subsections if too lengthy; the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. Profile Appearance The physical characteristics of the character, including their clothes. Personality Traits and qualities of a character, this may include their likes and interests. Abilities Powers the character possesses. If there is information relevant to the character, but not applicable to any of the three subsections, it should be put after Profile and before Appearance. Relationships This section should list and describe the relevant relationships of the character in question, divided into subsections per each character. This description should include how the character in question regards and behaves toward the character of its subsection. Files All files should be given a sensible name that describes the content, the character(s) in frame, and be consistent. A good file name would be: "NAME - IN IMAGE". If there are multiple subject characters in frame, list them in alphabetical order. : Examples Error!Sans - Tying up SOULs Dream!Sans & Ink!Sans - Drawing S.K, S.T, & Swap - Coffee Break All files on the wiki must be credited to the original posting. No original files are allowed here, please post them on DeviantArt, Tumblr, or some other site before adding them here. Credit must be given in an image's caption, stylized as "Created by ARTIST". Credit must also be given on the file's page with the inclusion of a link back to the Original Post (OP), stylized as "Created by ARTIST". The ARTIST must contain hypertext linking directing back to the OP. : Example TBA